Mine
by takara410
Summary: Chase youngs beast or "animalistic side" is not being kept at bay with the soup now it wants to mate and it picks Kimiko.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own I just thought like what if Chase young was more animalistic than we thought and I come up with this I will be making the story go through episode by episode but not episode by episode hopefully that makes sense. you know any other kimiko and Chase stories tell me would love to know

Chase watched how the Dragon of wind was talking to his mate -to- be from afar, he just wanted to squeeze the life out the boy for touching what was soon to be felt eyes on him and sisnce he was the highest up he knew wwho it would be he turned slighltly "Yes Wuya?" He asked bored

She stepped closer to him "What are you staring at nothing intesresting is going on Jack is losing once again." Chase looked to the middle where Jack was fighting ng well losing to the Dragon of Earth in a truth or dare style challenge. "Honestly we will lose all our wu that we have and we don`t have that much anyway." Wuya whined while leaniing towards Chase to give a small view of her cleavage which Chase ignored.

"Wuya how many times do I have to tell you that I am not interested in your toy`s, I am not like Jack who cowers in fear over you and I am not like Hannibal so the more you bore me,whine towards me,and whore your self out to me the more of a nusiance you become and the faster I shall come to killing you so if you value your life I suggest you leave me alone."

Durign Chase`s speech he was walkign towards Wuya and his eyes were slowly changing color to that of when he is a watched as Wuya was shaking a little in fear and stepped back to contiue watching heard Wuya try to fom words and after a few failed attempts she had gained the courage "So if you do not care for the wu what are you doing here?"

Chase turned to Wuya and began walking off the ledge "I have my reasons" he then snapped his fingers and he waas gone.

Kimiko felt out of sorts the whole time she felt as if someone was watching her every snuggled closer into Raimundo`s arm`s she was glad that Omi had left to use the bathroom and that Dojo went to go scratch himslef on a and Rai barely got to spend time together as a couple since it would ot be aloud and they were in a way a family and she would not want to receive speacial attention from Rai when Omi and Clay would b third wheels.

After a few more weird minutes the strong,dark aura that surrounded her was let out a breath she did not know she was looked at her with a funny expression but she just kissed him on the quickly sepearted when they heard Omi and Dojo coming back


	2. All I could think of

Don`t own

Chase was sitting in his throne room looking into the all seeing eye growing madder atw hat he saw but could not take his eyes off of it.

"**Go and kill that filfth for touhing what is ours**" he heard his other side growl in his head.

Chase shook his head "For the last time she is not our`s I want nothing to do with her." Chase felt pain all throguh his body "**I do not care about the potion I want to mate and I choose her!"**

Chase had became stiff from the pain as he rested he looked into the eye ball again "Will she give us strong pup`s?"

He heard laughter "**Do you think I would pick someone weak? How dare you defy me!" **

Chase felt pain shoot through out his entire body once again "I just want to make sure she does not seem strong."

**"Of course not but think of her group she has untapped power beside`s it`s usually the dragon of fire that turns Heylin not everyone else but fire."**

Chase felt better after twenty minutes and walked to his bedroom "So when shall we kidnap her?"

"**No! We must get our mate to trust us first,get them to hate her and we will come to her aid and she`ll come with us willingly and be by our side on the throne and in bed."**

Chase thought about it as he changed to something comfortable to fight in "It has been awhile since I have had company."

"**See**" He heard the voice point out "T**hink about it we could smell that she was a virgin once we take her she will be our`s forever."**

Chase did like the thought of having something to himself,of hearing Kimiko say his name in complete bliss especially after years of saying Raimundo`s name for so long.

Chase looked at himself in the mirror to see his other side smirking at him "**So what`s the plan?"**


	3. Inspiration

Do Not own thank you all I was reading the reviews and felt inspired

Kimiko had been feeling weird ever since they got back, she hoped that she wasn`t getting sick and if she was then it was only a cold.

Her and Raimundo were sitting out on the moutain top looking at the temple leaning on one was a beautifal night the sky was clear and there was a good breeze that blew in at just the right time.

Kimiko looked at the sky and saw little lightning bugs glow Beautifal isn`t it?

Raimundo who wasn`t even looking at the scene just nodded his head staring at Kimiko. Kimiko feeling eye`s on her looked at Raimundo and blushed when they met eye to eye.

She looked at the temple "How long till they catch onto us?"

Raimundo shrugged his shoulder`s "Don`t know and don`t care I would still be with you no matter what."

Kimiko smiled at this "Raimundo did you feel as if someone was watching us earlier today?"

Raimundo looked at her strangly "No why do you think it was Spicer? If it was i`ll kick his sorry butt." Raimundo had even gotten up and began making punching and kicking gestures.

Kimiko got up and grabbed his hands "No something else something...well I can`t really describe it but it just felt weird."

Raimundo looked at her with concern in his eye`s "Are you sure your not imagineing things I mean we do stay up pretty late matter of fact we ahould be getting some sleep now."

He took out the golden tiger claws and yelled it`s name and made a portal for Kimiko`s room and kissed her goodnight, he then made a portal to the vault room to put back the wu and walked to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own

**"Mate sense us could be used for our advantage."** Chase heard his other ide say in his head "Will you be quite I am trying to get some sleep!"

**"I would be quite if we had our mate in our arms,exhausted from us making love to her."**

Chase turned in his sleep "I can not think if you will not allow me rest."

**"Rutting is known for tiring a person out."**

Chase sat up in his bead "You will not leave me be will you?"

He heard his beast chuckle "**Nope." **

Chase got up and went to take a shower after he dried and put on some fresh clothes he then headed for the made it to Kimiko`s window sat criss-cross and began meditating,while his other side began calling out to her.

Kimiko at first tried to ignore the sensation but could not she kept hearing a male voice telling her to "come to him".She could not ignore it anymore so she walked out side toget some fresh air when she saw Chase Young right outside her let out a gasp and just watched him.

Chase opened his eyes when he heard a femine gasp and smiled when it was his slowly got up and walked to her.

Kimiko knew she could not fight him alone so was about to yell Rai`s name since he was leader until Chase had ran to her at incredibly fastspeed and put his hand on her mouth.

Chase was about to talk to her until they heard a gasp and they both looked to see Omi rubbing his eyes,Chase was shocked by this and left but not before stealing a kiss from Kimiko on the lips and leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own thank you for reviewing

Kimiko was very mad that Chase had done that,she was atleast glad that Raimundo hadn`t seen it but she now had to convine Omi not to tell anyone.

Kimiko walked to Omi "Omi please please I am begging you do not tell Raimundo."

Omi looked at her quizically "Why not Kimiko?"

She sighed "Becuase Omi if you tell someone especialyl Raimundo he will get mad and once he get`s mad he`ll try to get back at Chase na dhe really can`t take him unless it`s with all of us alright?"

Omi looked at her thinking it over before smiling "You got it Kimiko I shall not tell anyone especially our leader Raimundo."With that said he walked off to whatever he is destination was.

Kimiko smiled at this and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand "Gross I can`t belive he put his dirty touge in my mouth." Kimiko walked off to the bathroom to rinse Chase taste out of her mouth adn once she did she could finally get some rest or so she thought.

Everyone was waking up for the day so Kimiko put on a fake smile and said good morning to the others who noddedtheir head`s towards her.

Their is a little teaser I am so happy right now just yay also has anyone seen Knight and day yet?


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything ok I could tell some of you were not pleased with my very tiny minuscule little chapter and seeing as how you were sad I shall try to make this longer let`s see how it goes.

As the day progressed Kimiko felt very uneasy and kept on watching Omi making sure he did not tell had asked her earlier in private if she as alright and she just nodded her head yes and told him she did not get enough sleep which was the day though he kept in eye on her Kimiko hoped that their would be no woo and if their was that Chase would not be their.

Though luck was not on her side because Dojo came shaking while slithering and having boils on his skin while crawling over to their outdoor meditation the guys were happy but Kimiko felt very uneasy and she turned the other way to do breathing exercises and was met by a crow.

The crow looked the same as anyothers and yet it`s aura just put Kimiko off and when she had walked to the left it had followed her gave a bird like cry and shook her shoulders and went back to the guys who were focused on the scroll.

Omi looked at the scroll and read out loud what it said "It seems the activated woo is called the Love Chain."

"Love Chain?" They others had repeated,Kimiko took the scroll to see what it did and read aloud when the scroll changed "By the looks of things a person can use the chain to connect them to another person though once they are connected the person who originally chained them together get`s the others abilities what ever they are."

Clay looked at her "So why is it called the Love chain then?"

Kimiko looked back at the scroll "By the looks of thing`s it`s called that because to connect the two of you one of the two have two like the other not caring if the other has feeling for the other or not hence the chain reference."

After Kimiko said that she really did not feel good an hoped that Chase young would not be their at took some medicine and transformed into his bigger version they all got on Omi in the front,Clay,Kimiko and Raimundo holding Kimiko by the west and having his head on her shoulder.

As much as kimiko wanted to enjoy this rare special moment she couldn`t for fear of Chase being their and using the wu on her,to make herself feel better she leaned back into Raimundo hearing the beating of his heart calm her down some.

Chase POV

After I had a taste of my queen I wanted to see how she felt so I had sent one of my cat`s to watch her and he had transformed into a crow so she would not see him.

I was offended when she had rinsed my taste out she will have to get used to it or kiss her more.I watched her more noticing she seemed sluggish and jumpy she kept watch on Omi.

She had caught onto me when they mentioned a new wu I was glad I would see my queen once again.I went to find Wuya I found her in the living room eating Bon-Bons layed out on a couch.

She had her back to me Wuya!

She jumped up dropping her treats on my was clean floor "Yes Chase?"

"Have you any new visions lately?"

She looked at em quizzically before answering "Yes why would you like to know?

I glared at her and grabbed her by the throat "Don`t you dare disrespect me in my own home wench,now where was the Wu activated at?"

She stayed quite looking at me terrified so I squeeze her throat and she started grasping for breath while trying to scratch at my hands "Paris"I hear her say.

I drop her on the floor and head out "Hurry up!" I hear her pick herself up and follow me.I travel us to Paris looking for the green dragon but it`s no where in sight .

I look at Wuya where is it she points to the tower and I head towards their ,telling her that if she comes she had better not screw this stops in her tracks smiles in a repulsive flirting way and said she`ll be right their.

Kimiko

We had made it to Paris the City of Love, I look to Raimundo who had helped me off and Dojo transformed to his normal jumps onto Clay`s hat and tell`s us that it`s up.

We all look at him strangely "Up?"

I look around and I get it "Guy`s up as in the Eiffel Tower up right Dojo?'

He nods his head and as we head up to the tower Dojo twitches more and we see Wuya checking her hair and Make-up,I hold my breath and look at her "So where`s Jack at?"

She turns to us smugly "I traded up for the Prince of Darkness himself Chase Young he is already up their.

We ignore her and head up to the elevator and once we do we see Chase smirking at us with the Chain of Love in his looks me in the eyes but I look somewhere else though I know he is staring at me and my body.

I try not to shiver and stepped a little behind Raimundo who thankfully did not notice any of this "Chase young hand over the Chain of Love or prepare for a humiliating defeat."

Some of us groan while other roll their eye`s he really needs to get a new jsut smirks which makes me worry adn holds it out "You want it take it from me."

Omi and Clay approach him but Raimundo tells them to stop and that he has this,I really don`t feel good now so I lean onto the elevator doors.

Chase POV

**Show our mate who is supreme,who is alpha.**I heard him say I mentally nod my head he is unfit to take care of I looked at her I notice that she is perfect for pupping now,

She tried to hide from my view but it did not work I taunted them knowing it would work on the boy`s so incompetent,their leader stops them and say`s he`ll take me on.

I look to Kimiko who does not look so good she know`s i`ll rip him to shreds.

**Good make sure mate knows she is our`s no one else. **

Me and the boy start to circle one another until he attacks first with a punch I grab his hand easily and hold it their breaking it he screams in pain and I smile at this.

I do a circle and kick him in the ribs area and he goes past them to the wall,once he hit`s it he bounces off of it to the floor he is now coughing up blood.

"Do you still think it wise to fight me boy?"

He answers my question by standing up and wiping off the blood and looked at rushed at him only for Chase to grab him by the neck and choke him.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I hear his teammates yell I look at the most important one,damn she still loves this fool.I throw him across the floor where they all run to him until I yell Chain of Love to Kimiko and she screams until I press a pressure point and she falls asleep.

I take her bridal style and leave, the other`s get up to attack me but I call for my cats who attack them

End this chapter is it better?Am I getting Better tell me


	7. waking up

Waking up

I do not own

Kimiko POV

Kimiko wakes up feeling a soft mattress underneath her and satin sheets around her figure. She slowly gets up feeling dizzy yet to think whose bed she's in. Kimiko leaned against the soft pillows, holding her head to try to stop the swirling.

Kimiko saw some water and two pills on a white napkin right beside it there was a note that had her name in beautiful hand scoots closertoit slowly andreaches for the note in beautifal writing.

_Kimiko,_

_I would like to welcome you to your home from now on,I am sorry I was not here to see you when you ake but I had other things to not thinkt hat you are not as important but belive me when I say this is for us. The Love chain has some affects that I later found out ,you shall feel better when you take these two pills.I need you to stay here and to do this I am having Nicole and Marcus to watch over you.I shall be back soon Mate._

Kimiko put the note down her hands shaking in fear,she did the best thing she could do which was breath in and out of her nose and she felt she had calmed down she had gotten out of bed,she slowly walked to the door opening the door to see a female with dark blonde hair that goes to her `s the same height as Kimiko she`s taller than her now becuase she`s wearing boots what are `s wearing a black dress as well with a white belt around he waist.

"My Lady, please stay in your room and take your ." The blonde Nicole said smiling at Kimiko who as staring at her.

"I just want to go out please I do`t feel so good." Kimiko said in a voice that would make everyone bow down before her Nicole shook her head "No please My Lady My Lord was very strict in this." Kimiko looked at her before sighing and closing the door.

Kimiko walked to the bed side table drinking some water first and then popping the pills in her mouth, swallowing and heading back to the opened the door to see Nicole right where sheleft her smiling.

"Very good My Lady would you llike to take that walk now?" Nicole said happily,Kimiko nodded her head already putting a plan in motion "Yes I would Nicole I would like to see the land if you don`t mind."

Just as Nicole was about to reply the girls heard a strict "No!"


	8. is this long

I do not you all,and I am sorry that I am giving you these tiny chapters I shall make it longer this time.

The two girls turned their heads. Nicole folded her arm looking at the well muscular man "Yes, our lady will, she will have to know her place around here without us so start now."

Marcus thought about it for a minute "Fine but I shall ccompany you to make sure that you do not run."

Kimiko nodded her head "Chase did say that he would have two people watch over me so I don't have a choice."

Nicole felt a little sad so she smiled and grabbed Kimiko`s hand "I know a place that would make you smile My Lady." Kimiko only nodded before getting dragged to some other weird place.

Chase young's meditation room

Chase young was meditating nice and calm as usual…until one of his pets came and told **she **was awake.

He fought with himself on going to see her, if he did what would he say. His demon was no help giving him images of just taking her where he saw her, and having her say his name over and over.

"_Before we do anything we must get rid of the dragon of the Wind first."_

He heard his demon say.

He knew he was right but the question was how?

_"Do we not have that old book of spells or more lying around?"_

Chase nodded his head he,flew to the ground,going to the door and having his magic open it for walked towards his library stopping in the hall when he smelled **her** scent.

_"Stop it alright! I know she smells good but they way you are acting is like a teenage boy instead of a man that has controlled the world and more."_

Chase immeditaly snapped out of it,glad no one was continued walking to his library opening the door and closing it with magoc once again.

He then began looking through book titles: How to create monsters-no, How to steal the man of your dreams- Chase shook his head totally Wuya`s.

How to get your mate-Chase smiled happily "did that as well."

How to get your mate you found to stop lovign another- Finally and for some reason it`s the last fucking chapter.

Chase looked at the page number and turned to it looking at the spells. Torture them into submission-no,Force them into submission-no,kill all that they love so they only have you-maybe,brainwash them taking away the memories of their beloved-Yes.

Chase turned to that spell,snapping his fingers for some pets to come and gather things that he would need.

With Kimiko

She was being dragged,she tried to run to keep up but Nicole is would remeber this information for later.

kimiko was glad when they finally go to stop,Nicole looked at her happy "Are you ready for the surprise?"

Kimiko nodded,wondering what it could be as Nicole opened the she opened the door what ever was inside was really bright hurting her eyes.

Kimiko felt Nicoles hand as she guided her into the room, "It takes a minute for the eyes to adjust." Nicole said in a sorry turn. Kimiko nodded her eys tarting to already adjust to the brightness.

She heard sounds of water and smelled so many nice things.

Kimikocould now look around and she just stood in awe at what she saw,the beauty of the place.

A room that had a fountain in the middle of the room with flowers around the room where different trees and flowers that would not grow in the same place.

Kimiko just smiled lookin up noticing that it looked like the ceiling of his throne room except it stayed on the sun.

Chase

"Good were finally done." Chase said looking at the blue potion in the vial, he looked to the book to make sure he knows what to do with it.

"Once finished with the potion, make sure your mate drinks it before sleeping.

Once they are asleep,enter their minds and do what you want."

Chase smiled simple enough.

He looked to his pets "Where is she now?"

One answered "She is in the garden area,Master."

Chase nodded at this puttine the potion in a box where it could wait till dinner.

Chase snapped his fingers making him appear at the doors of the garden.

Chase slowly opened the door, wanting to see his mates was glad he made it she never looked happier.

Kimiko was sitting on the fountain playing in the water,for some reason having a feeling.

Thats all I got babes


	9. Help

So sorry

I am sorry to say I can not think of a Don Juan way,I need samples Don`t get me wrong but I am havign trouble thinking of if you can either send me a little paragraph or some ideas then I can get this show on the road.

Once again so sorry this is not a chapter


	10. Thank You So much

_d_I do not for answers you shall receive not just one but many wonderful ones

Thank you all so much, I honestly loved each and every idea so I shall fit it in the story.

Chase watched her from afar, her looking beautiful as always. He thought of the potions he had made and knew he would use it on her, what he would do to her friends, he has yet to decide.

Kimiko felt eyes on her and turned to the door to see Chase, just staring at her for some strange reason that made her looked at him "Did you find anything about the Love Chain?"

Chase cursed in his head "Shit I forgot about that."

He heard his demon laugh at ignored him and the question.

Chase walked towards her passing by Nicole and Marcus, while passing them they bowed down to him, before leaving the room.

Kimiko swallowed not liking being left with Chase alone. She stayed right where she was though, only knowing the one exit, behind Chase.

Chase noticed how tense she was around him, which he knows he'll have to change that soon.

_"Fucking her would change her mind about us."_ He heard his other side say. Chase rolled his eyes mentally. "Leave me be." Chase said sternly.

He heard his other side laugh _"I can't leave you, were two parts of the same whole, especially when it comes to our body."_

As Chase continued to talk to himself, Kimiko watched as Chase seemed to be staring at her wanting to talk but yet wasn`t talking , not with her knew he avoided her question about the Chain of Love, but did not know what to say or do. She was about to snap Chase out of it not knowing what else to do until she felt her cell phone looks at Chase as she slowly pick it up answering it.

When she started her conversation she turned sideways so she could watch Chase and he won't be able to hear her, or know what they would be planning or are going to plan.

"Hello?"

"Kimiko, I am so happy that you answered. I have been calling since I woke up."

Kimiko looked at him strangely "How long ago was that?" She asked though she was afraid to.

"Three hours ago." He said plain and simple

"What!How can that be?"

"Easy I made sure to hit him with enough force to be out of the way for some time." Chase said while being right in front of her.

Kimiko jumped hearing his voice and dropped her phone in the picked it up before it even got close to the ground. "If you want to talk to my mate Dragon of the wind then you must do it here at **our **home."

Kimiko looked at him,wondering wy he called her mate since she was not an went for the phone when she listened to what else he had to say,she did not trust him so she went for it.

"Your home!" Raimundo said angry

Chase watched as Kimiko went for the phone only for him to grab,her arm,pulling her to him and holding her to his chet with a good grip.

"Yes,our Kimiko not tell you? I mean after we shared a passionate night in the bedroom,I offered,she said yes."

Kimiko looked at him,as she struggled against him boy if looks could kill.

"She would not sleep with you!" Raimundo said though his voice was breaking

"Oh really,so why else would she not answer your phone I must admit that is partly my fault,for hitting the walls a little to hard." Chase saidchuckling evilly,while lokking at his struggting soon to be mate,and mother of his children.

Kimiko started to yell while fighting to Raimundo,Chase put his hand over her mouth making it seem like words were really sounds of grunting. Chase decided to have a bit more fun bfore hanging up "It seems like she is up for another round,I must go." With that he hanged up and let go of Kimiko.

She looked at him mad and with tearsstarting to stream down her face "How could you! Me and him were going to be together!" Before he could answer Kimiko ran past him,through the door,back to the bed room to cry.

Chase looked at where she had stood. "_Great you blew it." H_e heard his other side knew he could fix it for dinner sohe went to one place he never thought he would go Wuya`s bedroom.

Chase was at the witchs door,opening it and seeing Wuya on her bed listening to an mp3 "Witch!"

Wuya jumped up,looking at Chase lovey dovey like "Yes Chase?" She asle dbatting her eyelashes way to much.

"I need to know what to buy a girl."

She looked at him "Is that all?"

"Yes,why else would I come here." He said eyeing the womans room in disgust.

She smiled "Well a necklace would be nice,a ring even,espceially if it`s an engagemant ring." She said hoping this meant her and Chase would be together.

Chase nodded and left to get a present.

Time skip

Dinner time

Kimiko did not want to but she knew she had to eat,so she came downstairs not schocked to see Chase already there sitting at the geads spot.

Chase just stared at her,wondering when he should giver her the gift.

"After she drinks the potion." Chase agreed with him and waited for Kimiko to start eating and once she did,he was schocked to see how fast the effects were.

He rushed to her side as she passed out,He hastily put the ring on her finger and carried he bridal style to their they arrived Chase gently put her down and started the process of taking all her romance momentswith the other dragon and putting him in all of them,though.

When Kimiko awoke she was schocked to see Chase by her side,but she was more surprised to see a ring on her just any ring but one that was for speacial purposes that she did not know of.

Chase watched her as she looked at the ring, not knowing how she would feel about turned to Chase hugging him "Thank you Chas eI love it." She said happily looking at it,Chase smiled glad that she would lighten up on him.

Kimiko however felt like she was supposed to be mad at Chase,for what she did not know.

That is all babes


	11. Sorry Short chapter

I do not own

So sorry that I had you guys wait for another chapter,but I have a new system I shall write during any free period and type on weekends.

Kimiko

The whole day Kimiko had felt strange and what was eve stranger was how Chase was acting kind and not like an evil overlord. She had felt like she was in a haze after dinner so she retired early to bed. When she made it to her room she was shocked to see Nicole standing their, hands behind her was about to question her until Nicole put up her finger to her lips, walked to Kimiko,giving her a book and left, closing the door behind her slowly.

Kimiko looked at the book "Loving an evil Lord" she then opened it looking at the index "How to get knocked up, "Loving him for killing your friends" "How to know-"

Kimiko slammed the book close not wanting to read any more, she tossed the book on her bed, going to her closet to find some night clothes she picked out a black lace night gown. She got out of her day clothes, putting that on and moving the book onto her bedside table before falling asleep.

Chase

While doing tai chi outside of his castle Chase could not help but smile as the potion took quick effect on his mate-to be. The only negative thing he could see was that she soon felt tired afterwards. After I did Tai Chi for an hour, I showered, and soon left towards the temple.

He soon appeared right in front of the Dragon of Wind, Chase soon noticed that the boy seemed off, which I smiled went into a defensive stance. "So have you given up on my mate?" He looks at me with hate; he soon kicks at me, towards my face. I catch his ankle, held it, throwing him across from me towards a tree. He gets up and soon comes running towards me, I block every move he makes, soon the others come, and they were no match for me.

Omi was even off, the only one who was focused was master Fung, but because of his age, I got him. After I beat them I returned home, going to my mate's room. I showered and went onto her bed with only my boxers; I smiled as she scooted closer to me in her sleep.

So sorry it`s short,but I at least wanted to put up a chapter.


	12. Chase wants you to vote for him&kimiko

Announcement

If this important note is posted on a story then that it means it can be that I mean that I have selected some stories that ppl love,and because of this I shall write and only add chapters to that story until it is finished.I will add chapters to other but not as much for the top story.

So show your love tell you friends,pm me if you think I should have added another greatly reviewed story,or if you just want to chat.


	13. Kimiko POV

I do not own

Kimiko

Once she woke up, she moved back, noticing how close Chase was to her, she stopped her self from freaking out, but she slowly moved away from him. Slowly, ever so slightly, moving away from him, happy that he had not noticed.

She stopped moving when could feel the edge of the bed, she smiled, and slowly moved Chase's arm from around her waist.

When she slowly put it onto the bed, she looked to Chase's calm, sleeping face, glad that it did not change. She slowly got up from the bed, looking towards the door, in hope.

All hope suddenly faded, when Kimiko soon found herself on her back, looking into Chase's gold like, color eyes. Chase had his legs around her waist, one hand holding both of hers across her head, the other supporting him.

He lowered his head, sniffing her neck, "Mate why must you try to escape? Especially since the Love Chain will bring us closer together." He whispered into her ear, Kimiko stiffened, at this wondering what he meant.

Chase looked at Kimiko, who looked at him with question in her eyes "What does it do?"

Chase looked at her, smiling, while getting up, "I shall tell you during breakfast, now time for a shower."

Kimiko looked at him, expecting him to leave to his room; instead he picked her up, bridal style, heading for her soon started to struggling. "Put me down now! I mean it! Put me down!" She kept repeating, while getting redder in the face, while saying her protests, she soon got images of things her and Chase would be doing.

Chase smiled, watching Kimiko`s face, as he sent her images, of what he wish they would be doing, but he wants to build a relationship with her, so he shall wash her, while ogling her.

The entered the bathroom, Chase not having any difficult opening the door, while holding a blushing Kimiko,who kicked the door, sat her down, on the sink, passing the bath, going to the shower that can fit, four people. She watched as he turned on the water, turning both nods until steam started to show.

He turned to Kimiko, taking off his only pair of clothing, his boxers, Kimiko turned to the otherside, looking at the door. She jumped when she felt Chase's hand on her, she turned to see him smiling at her, lifted her off the counter, putting her gently down, he started to take off Kimiko`s nightgown, to which she started fighting again.

"I can undress myself! Stop! I mean it!" Chase stopped, quite sad, especially since he had gotten it to her chest, all he had to do was raise it a bit higher.

Chase put his hands up in a surrendering fashion,"Alright, but I expect you to join me." He said, going to the shower, leaving the door open, waiting for her, Kimiko hated this, but she needed to know what the chain did, and most importantly get away from Chase, "I'm waiting." She heard Chase say teasingly

She sighed, but knew what she had to do; she took off her nightgown, then her panties, taking a breath, before joining Chase, for hopefully the fist and last time. The whole showering experience was normal, as normal as it can be when showering with your enemy, she did feel Chase sniff her hair, and body twice though. She was quite happy once it was all over; she covered herself with a towel, before heading back to her bedroom, Chase right behind her, with a towel tied by his waist.

Kimiko looked at the clothes that were laid out for them, for her it was a dress that went to her kness, it was black, and for Chase it was his usual, armour.

She turned away as she dresse, trying to ignore Chase stare, especially when she had to bend down, putting on her panties, then bra, she heard him growl ,when she had to bend down ,and put on the dress.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own

I thought of another version of Chapter 13

Kimiko woke up shocked to find herself fin Chase's arms, she was silent and waited for him to wake. To her dismay, he only moved close, moving his head so it was on her chest, Chase went closer; rubbing his head against her gasped shocked at what he was doing, and how he was asleep, while doing it.

"If he could do it in his sleep, think of how he could pleasure us awake." She heard a thought say in her head.

"I am with Raimundo! Not Chase, besides I'm xialown he's heylin." Kimiko yelled at angrily towards the voice.

Chase while sleeping, sensed her being mad, but mistook it for hesitation, one of his hands, moved to her breasts; they started playing with one of jumped slightly as he pinched her nipple, making it get hard.

"Come on all we have to do is pull down our panties and sweet bliss await." She heard the voice say once again.

"No I don't want him, I want Raimundo it's me and him!" Kimiko yelled

"Ahh!" Kimiko yelled out loud, shocked at where Chase's other hand was.

Chase woke up, shocked his was wet, he looked at Kimiko`s face "The Love Chain is a sheng gong u is very powerful, a lustful sheng gong wu. The more you ignore it the stronger it is, though there is a way to beat it."

Kimiko laughed, while shaking her head "No! No I love Raimundo."

Chase laughed at this "You'll soon be screaming my name to the sky."

Kimiko looked at him, upset "I will beat it and your little games."

Chase chuckled "You shall soon see that there is nothing little about me mate." He then kissed her, Kimiko shocked by this she opened her mouth wider, Chase soon turned it into a French kiss.

"Chase! Chase! Are you awake?" Wuya shouted from outside the door

Chase went deeper into the kiss; having one of his hands caresses her thighs, after three minutes he stopped, letting go of her breast, and thigh.

Chase got out of bed, going to the door; Kimiko could not help but notice a pointed area in his boxers.

"Imagine if that was in us, it going in and out of us, with gentle and rough care. Or it in our mough, we would swallow every drop." The voice said seductively

Kimiko blushed at this, thinking of what the voice said, Chase opened the door "Wuya if you ever interrupt me and my mate's rest, you will be in pieces, do I make myself clear." He growled out.

Wuya swallowed, nodded her head, she then ran away from the room, Chase turned to see his mate, smirked taking advantage of her, he moved fast so he was next to her in bed, he grabbed her chin "Now where were we?" He started kissing Kimiko, who was ready for him this time; she put he hands on his chest, and started to slowly burn him.

Chase grabbed her hands, "Don't ever do that."

"Don't kiss me." Kimiko said, upset


	15. 15

I do not own Mine chapter 15

Kimiko looked to Chase "So what does the chain of love do?"

"It'll bring us closer." Chase said, saying closer with a double meaning.

Kimiko swallowed, not liking what that entailed.

Soon a lion came followed by a small kitten, that had to keep up by running, the kitten "meowed" at Kimiko, jumping at her, and she caught him with ease. The lion growled, towards Kimiko, it sadly jumped from her arms, onto the floor, bowing its head to Chase and then the lion.

"What was that all about?" Kimiko questioned, looking to Chase.

"The young one just needs to learn its place is all." Chase said, leaving the room.

"That's harsh." Kimiko said leaving the room

"So how long will I be here?" Kimiko asked, while looking at the pictures on the walls.

"Why do you not like my company?" Chase said, looking back a little.

"I don't enjoy waking up next to you, or having to take showers with you." Kimiko said upset, and folding her arms.

Chase put on a look of hurt, "You really shouldn't say things like that, especially since we'll be together a lot more, once Omi is on the Heylin side. Kimiko walked in front of him "Omi would never join the Heylin side."

Chase smirked at her "Never say never Mate." He then opened a door; he held it so Kimiko could walk into the room.

Kimiko saw that it was a long table, with food from everywhere on it, Chase guided her to a seat on the left, while he sat at the head seat. Chase had grabbed some poached eggs, sausage, eggs, Kimiko waited after him she got scrambled eggs, some pancakes and orange juice as well.

While the two were eating, a tiger showed up in its teeth a bowl of Lao Mang Lou soup, as Chase drank it, Kimiko wrinkled her nose. Chase finished it, and gave it back to the tiger, "So what's with you and Raimundo?" Chase questioned

Kimiko finished her sausage, before answering "What's between me and him is none of your business." Before Kimiko could blink, Chase was on top of her, "Mate I would hate to hurt you, by killing that child." Kimiko gasped, thinking of Raimundo.

Xialown Temple

Raimundo was laid up in his room, healing slowly, unable to stand without assistance, "Damn Chase Young ,for taking Kimiko." He said with clenched teeth.

Omi was mediating outside, he was wrapping his head around the reason of why Chase kidnapped Kimiko. "I thought he always wanted me?"

Mater Fung was mediating with the older monks, he soon had a vision of Chase Young on top of a mountain , Kimiko by his side, she had a marking on her neck, and was helping Chase rule the world. "Young Monks!" As the boys came in, the older monks left the area, Raimundo with the help of Clay.

"What's wrong master Fung?" They simultaneously questioned

"We must rescue Kimiko, if we do not the world will fall into darkness." Fung said

"For how long?" Raimundo questioned, worried for kimiko asks

"For all eternity." Master Fung said, looking into the leaders brown eyes.

Dojo slithered into the room "What's with the meeting?"

"The Heylin side will win, if we don't get Kimiko away from Chase young." Master Fung said ,while staring out the window

"We will rescue her tonight." Raimundo said,shakily walking to Master Fung.

Fung turned to him "No you are not fully healed, you are to weak my young warrior."

"What about Master Monk Guan?" Omi said with hope in his voice.

"I`m not sure young monks, take Dojo,we will need all the help we can get." Master Fung said somberly.

The boys nodded their heads, bowed and left, ready to pack.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own

What the xialown monks didn't see was a robin, with soulless black eyes, flying off a branch and heading for Chase Young.

After breakfast Chase showed Kimiko,around his castle, when they made it to the throne room, the top part was changing from Morning,noon,and night, Chase raised an eyebrow, looking around for the remote.

Chase started looking around the area, but stopped his serching, when he heard laughing, he looked to Kimiko, he soon saw her bending over, he raised an eyebrow, walking over her.

Kimiko saw the kitten, behind the chair; it was hopping back and forth onto the roommate, then looked up to the picked it up, petting it "Your so cute, and tiny." She turned to see Chase and the big lion, she turned sideways protecting the, cowering kitten. "No Chase."

Chase rose an eyebrow, "No what Kimiko?" He asked curiously

Kimiko took a step back "You want to punish, the poor, innocent guy, how could you do that?"

Chase was shocked that, she knew what he was thinking, "That's simple, I am the true Emperor of Darkness, and I must teach this little one, respect."

Kimiko took a step even further back "Not on this little guy, he`s staying with me, wouldn't you like that Kovu?" Kimiko held the kitten out, to look at her; it meowed at her, and started purring.

"Kovu?" Chase questioned, looking at kimiko and the kitten, "_Damn thing get rid of `s our Mate's face that it's licking." _ Chase heard his other side say

"I know, don`t you think I know this." Chase said

Kimiko noticed he was talking to himself, so she slowly walked away, the lion made a growling noise, but Kimiko made a "sshhh"ing noise, before slipping out of the room.

She hurried back to her room, closing the door, and putting little Kovu on her bed, she just started playing with him, hoping Chase would be having a long talk with himself.

Chase had gotten interrupted with his conversation, when he saw his cat, that he had let spy on the xialown temple.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own

"What is it?" Chase questioned looking at the bird turned tiger.

"The monks are gaining an alias with master Monk Guan." The tiger said bowing

Chase thought of things that could go wrong and then the bad things "Protect mate." His beast said

Chase walked to Kimiko`s room, knocking on her door, before entering.

Kimiko looked to the door, feeling Kovu jump into her arms "Come in." Chase opened the door, noticing that if Kovu were his child, it would be perfect.

"What's the problem?" Kimiko questioned, her shoulders getting tense.

"It seems your friends can not survive with out a couple of days without you, we shall be leaving soon." Chase said leaning on a wall, watching Kimiko`s emotions.

Kimiko felt happy her friends did not ditch her, but was quite curious as to where they were going.

"Chase! Chase!" Wuya shouted in the hall

"In here!" Chase said moving from behind the door, to be in front of Kimiko.

Wuya came in smiling at him "A wu has been activated!" She said trying to catch her breath

"Where at?" Kimiko question hoping to see her friends

Wuya looked at her, mad, staying silent, ignoring her completely.

Chase growled, his eyes becoming red, as soon as Kimiko blinked, Wuya was being held by her throat, dieing in front of rushed off the bed, going to them, trying to pry his fingers off Wuya`s throat.

"You will answer mate's question!" He said squeezing even more, his tail starting to show.

Kimiko pulled to no avail "Chase stop! Your killing her please stop!" Tears started to form; she did not Wuya to die on her account.

Chase's beast enjoyed being in control, teaching Wuya her place, but he soon let her go as he smelled Kimiko`s tears. Chases`s beast went to human form, he approached Kimiko, raising her head, he started to lick her tears away. Once they were gone he started kissing her on the lips, Kimiko opened her mouth, enjoying the kiss. Chase beast picked Kimiko up, putting her on the bed, while they were making out,Kovu silently meowed, getting off the bed, Chase used one hand to hold himself, the other hand to caress Kimiko`s leg.

Wuya watched, trying to get air into her lungs, watched s the two made out, while crawling away. She was hurt all over, but she was glad she was alive.

Chases`s beast hand went higher up, into her skirt, playing with her core ,putting two finger in broke the kiss to moan, Chase kept pumping in and out, loving the noises she was making.

"Take his shirt off!" The voice commanded in Kimiko`s head, she felt a strange sensation come over her once again. She did not feel in control of her body, she felt the touched but that was it.

Chase soon grew control over his body again, putting the beast in it's cage, he stopped thrusting into Kimiko to take off his looked over his body, greatly impressed ,Chase started taking off her shirt ,kissing down her neck. He moved her bra, sucking one of her breast, while playing with the other.

"Chase!" Kimiko yelled, pulling his hair.

Chase growled, liking the sound of his name on his mate's lips, he started to undo her bottoms "Told you the love chain will bring us together." He said kissing wanted to stop this, but the effects just pulled her closer together.

"Chase its conformed Guan is with them!" Wuya said behind the door, still scared of snapped out of the trance, scooting away from Chase, out of breath.

Chase looked at the door, getting up he held his hand out, Kimiko looked at him warily. Chase rolled his eyes, grabbing her up; they walked to the door "What did you say?"

Wuya backed away a little "The wu that was activated the monks have and guan is helping them."


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own

Chase thought about everything "Wuya go with Jack to where the monks are."  
Wuya opened her mouth in protest,Chase gave her a look she left looked to Kimiko "Where have you always wanted to go?"  
Kimiko thought about it "Hawaii I guess." She answered shrugging her shoulders.  
Chase nodded ,snapping his fingers ,he looked to the maids "Get her things ready." He looked to Kimiko "Get changed." Chase left the room,closing the doors.  
"He`s kidding right?" Kimiko asked looking to Kovu,he meowed and purred near her watched as the felines turned human were packing her clothes,she watched as they took things out of closets and drawers and put them in nice luggage.  
When Kimiko heard a knock,she got off the bed,holding Kovu until one of them stopped her,making sure she sat smiled at seeing the rack of swimsuits,she noticed they were nice though some seemed more showy.  
"Please try them on." Nicole said smiling,she took Kovu from her arms,placing him on the bed and trying to undress her.  
"I can do it myself." Kimiko said,holding Nicole's hands to stop prove it Kimiko started to take off her clothes,while she did this Nicole started taking off a swimsuit.  
Kimiko who was now in her underwear,looked at the swimsuit "No way this is a bikini a really small one."  
Nicole smiled "I know which means that we shall soon have either a prince or princess around.  
Kimiko blushed "No that won`t be possible."  
Nicole looked at her with concern "Why not?"  
"I`m to young to be a mom!" Kimiko said freaking out  
Nicole put her hand on her heart "Sheesh you scared me,I thought we had a serious let`s get you out of your underwear."  
Kimiko shook her head no,while stepping back,she fell onto the bed,Nicole pounced onto her,managing to get her bra off and panties.  
Nicole pinned down a fighting Kimiko,she looked to the others "Hand me one,if we want to hear the cry of a baby,we have to pick the hottest one."  
They went to the rack,they decided a one piece,Nicole fought her,but finally got it looked at her mad,though she wanted to see what she looked like,she got off the bed,mad at saw herself in the mirror,it was a black with a V like material showed a bit of her turned to see the maids "No! No! No!" Their smiles turned to frowns.  
Nicole tapped her foot "OK fine you pick one." She felt the eyes of the maids,but she ignored them  
Kimiko smiled,she looked through he rack,she took of the black one and put on a two piece that seemed very childish. The maids shook their heads,and looked to Nicole.  
"My Lady, role playing is fun and can get kinky but may we suggest that you do so after the honeymoon." Nicole said which made Kimiko went to change at which,Nicole made her stop,and sit down.  
Nicole and the others looked at the the bathing suits, until they decided on a took it off,and changed into it,it was red and fit right "I`ll wear this." The girls smiled, "Good now to decide on what to wear to bed." Nicole winked at the once again blushing Kimiko.  
With Chase  
Once he left he had a talk with his beast "If I am not mistaken,in that condition we shall see more skin."  
Chase agreed,raising an eyebrow at seeing the rack of swimsuits.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry I have not updated but I was getting ready for GenCon, if you don't know what it is look it up its awesome.

CB-Chase Beast

_Chase was kissing Kimiko`s neck, unzipping her wedding dress as best as he could since he was carting her to the was moaning lustfully, kissing Chase on the neck and lips. They had made it to their bedroom, Chase kissing the door open placing Kimiko on the bed gently .Chase used his magic to close the door, he ripped a portion of the bottom of Kimiko`s wedding had taken Chases short off, kissing him while doing so , Chase heard his beast yell in his head " Enough play Fuck now!" Chase agreed, he brought Kimiko`s legs up on his shoulders, unbuttoning his pants .Kimiko understood that it was time ,while Chase gently slid off her panties she noticed outside that the sky became darker._

_Chase freed his hard member from his boxers, he readied himself at Kimiko`s entrance "Are you ready?" Chase asked, waiting for Kimiko, she looked from the darkening sky to Chase, slowly nodding her head. Chase slowly entered her tight entrance, growled like an animal; he had to control himself to not go muffled a scream, having tears slowly roll down her cheeks,Kimiko noticed that thunder had struck as he entered her._

_Chase stayed inside of her, letting her body get used to his size, he licked away her tears whispering comforting words in her ear. "Can I move now?" Chase asked hesitant to hurt his mate even more, Kimiko nodded her head, holding onto him as he slowly came and out only for him to thrust back in. Lightning had struck across the pitch black sky outside, creating a light show in their candle lighted held Chase, her moans filled with pain turning to pleasure, as they made love throughout the night the light rain drops of rain soon turned into a harsh thunderstorm. Every moan was electrified by the lightning, Chase was holding Kimiko`s legs as he thrusted into her, he was so forceful that the bed shook. As Kimiko neared her climax, she started to pull Chases hair, which had him growl. Soon his eyes turned gold "I want control!" His beast roared inside his skull, Chase tried to keep control to no pulled out of Kimiko, transforming into his beast form, he flipped Kimiko on her stomach with his tail._

_Kimiko watched as Chase lost control and transformed, she soon found her self on her stomach. "On your hand and Knees." CB said lustfully, Kimiko was frightened but did what he said, CB growled at seeing her started eating her out, once she was ready CB positioned put his hands on the headboard, pushing himself into Kimiko`s body,Kimiko had been holding her until she was entered from behind._

_CB wasted no time ,he put his hands on Kimiko`s waist and started thrusting in and out of were close to cumin ,Chase started thrusting faster and hit her climax as soon as Chase came in her. "Chase! Kimiko!"_

_Chase pulled out of Kimiko, lying down beside her grabbing her around the waist, he pressed Kimiko against his body, falling asleep, Kimiko snuggled close to him falling asleep._

Chase woke up, sweaty and horny he looked to his side where Kimiko was taking her nap. They arrived in Hawaii two hours ago Chase sighed getting out of bed, his member painfully hard. Chase heard his other side laugh at him "What is so funny?" Chase asks

"Your reaction which is normal though you don't want to admit it." CB replied

Chase walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower waiting for the water to get icy cold. "Come on with the potion in Mate will crave us." CB pleaded with Chase.

"No! Just because we have a hard on does not mean we can wake mate. Like we discussed earlier we have to get her to trust us." Chase said stepping into the freezing shower, once Chase was close to hyperthermia he stepped out.

Chase towel dried him self, putting his hair in a loose braid, he tuned off the lights as he stepped out the bathroom. Chase crawled back in to bed having Kimiko near him

888888888

Tell me what you think

Sorry if its not long enough


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own

It was morning and both of them woke up relaxed, Kimiko could not help but let her thoughts go to her friends.

Chase got out of bed noticing the way kimiko`s eyes looked, they were far off and distant. "Kimiko are you alright?"

Kimiko snapped out of it "Yes just thinking of things."

Chase climbed onto the bed, going near her "Like what?"

"My friends, specifically one person." Kimiko admitted getting out of bed.

Chase followed her as she went into her walk in closet. "Why don't you forget about Raimundo? He has forgotten about you."

Kimiko let go of the clothes she picked out "Thats not true! I`m one of the four they would never replace me!"

Chase raised an eyebrow "Get dressed and i`ll show you."

Chase walked off going to his throne room,telling his cats to get Jack Spicer.

"What did you want from me?" Jack whined

"Stop your annoying ness for once and be a man or try to be. Is everything planned?"

Jack nodded his head "Yep Ashley`s cousin Jade who thankfully controls electricity is their now they are having that was the last text an hour ago."

Chase nodded his head " leave before kimiko sees you before we leave."

"Where you going?" Jack asked curiously.

Chase groaned "If you must know we are going to Hawaii, for a pre honey moon sort of visit."

"Oh lucky that sounds fun. Can I come?" Jack asked jumping up and down

"No!" Chase said as if he had to say.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own

Kimiko could not believe their was another girl at the temple,she was the only girl for they really think she was replaceable? It seemed that they would leave Hawaii since they would not be needing girl even got the room next to hers, Kimiko just left for their bedroom,not wanting to see anymore.

Chase hated the way she acted but she needed to detach herself and from Katnappe the girl sleeps Kimiko being the only girl their and now Jade things should be going his way.

Kimiko was on the bed ,petting Kovu "Oh Kovu they couldn't forget about that easily could they?" The kitten meowed and licked it`s masters face in giggled at this,Chase opened the door "It seems that you are feeling you like to go outside for some fresh air,maybe a swim?" Kimiko knew she shouldn't but she needed to take her mind off of things so she agreed.

She put on the bathing suit then putting on a blue skirt and white tank top over them,letting her hair fall free on her had to count to ten very slowly and with his eyes closed,Kimiko was worried about him she wondered why he had to keep doing he in pain,it seemed like it. "Are you ready to go?" She asked grabbing her purse as she headed for the door. Chase nodded his head unable to speak "Yes,just let me put on some different clothes." He walked to their bedroom,not closing the door as he started to looked the other way ignoring the chain telling her t take his clothes off. "Shut up." She said to herself,Chase came back wearing blue jeans and a black wife beater. He walked to the door waiting for Kimiko,she took his arms and began to walk.

Kimiko noticed the locals were putting some distance from them,she didn't question it until they were took her to a nice quite spot away from the tourists that only the locals were around. "It`s beautiful." She said not knowing what other words to say. Chase shrugged his shoulder,looking at Kimiko "I say its the second most precious thing I have laid my eyes on." Kimiko knew what he meant and could not help but blush at the comment,Chase heard his beats say "Score one for us"


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own

Chase watched from the doorway as Kimiko had fallen asleep in his chair staring at the All Seeing picked her up bridal style, and walked to their bedroom,Kovu followed and was shocked that the door closed on him.  
He started scratching at the door, calling his master an elder tiger saw this and picked up the kitten and moved it away from the door.  
Kimiko woke up shocked that Chase was holding her so sighed, she watched her friends the whole didn't even talk about her, it's like they even forgot her could they forget her so easily?She is not a person who you can forget!  
Chase woke up sensing his mate's distress,he licked her neck. "What's wrong?"  
Kimiko looked at him, "Am I easy to forget?" She asked scared of his answer  
He looked at her shocked "No, no you are not your ocean blue eyes, always showing your with the way you handle your powers,it's entrancing to watch." H  
Kimiko blushed at this "Thank you."  
"For what,telling the truth? Your friends are idiots and never appreciated you, I mean remember with the mermaid they forgot you were around."  
Kimiko frowned at that,they were acting like idiots fighting over her and drooling.  
Chase had her look at him "I appreciate you, I love you and I want to be with you."  
Kimiko smiled and she didn't need the wu to tell her to kiss deepened the kiss, getting on top of broke the kiss to lick her neck and started to nip at her.  
She moaned "Please don't stop."  
Chase smirked at this and slipped his hand into her started thrusting,enjoying the way she tossed and thrived.  
Chase liked how wet she was, he pulled off his boxers and moved scared a little. He started licking her to calm down, he had to open her legs again.  
"When I enter you,I don't want you to be in pain." He went in using his tail he licked her face and moaned, Chase growled at the smell of her pheromones.  
"Are you ready?" He whispered in her ear  
Kimiko slowly nodded, Chase went in using his tail to break her stilled, waiting for her to get used to his she looked at him with tear filled eyes, he slowly continued licking away the tears.  
Once she was used to his tail, he went out of her and went back to his human entered her again and pounded in was screaming in was close to cumming, he flipped her on her stomach and got her on her knees.  
He mated her doggy style, and when he came he bit her screamed as he bit her, which also made her fell asleep in each others arms.  
Chase woke up first, he saw his soup was on the corner gulped it down and looked to his was sleeping with a smile on her smiled licking her was watching her sleep, enjoying the peacefulness.  
Though it was interrupted when he head scratching at the growled lightly, that kitten was getting on his his mate away from him.


End file.
